Mystic Dark Knight
|-|Mystic Dark Knight= |-|Black Knight= |-|Black Wizard= |-|Chaos Dragon Knight= |-|Crowley= Summary Mystic Dark Knight is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons, taking the form of a humanoid in a purple suit of armor who fights for the glory of battle. It has two branches of evolution. The Black Knight branch eventually leads to becoming Chaos Dragon Knight. A powerful knight evolved from a dark dragon that is determined to be the very strongest. The Black Wizard branch instead leads to Eternal Night Devil, Crowley a demonic magician who can fill the world with darkness with just a wave of the hand. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Mystic Dark Knight | Black Knight | Black Wizard | Chaos Dragon Knight | Eternal Night Devil, Crowley Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Weapon Mastery, possible Natural Weaponry (Mystic Ice Knight's description claims that the 'weapons' of this series of monsters are biological and a part of their bodies) | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities except Natural Weaponry | All previous abilities, Flight | All previous abilities except Natural Weaponry Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable, if not superior, to Woodsie. Fights with a sword and is a threat to normal humans.) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Should be comparable to Crowley as an alternate evolution) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Counterpart to Exia, can 'fill the world with darkness') Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Natural Weapons, Swords and Scythe depending on evolution Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Mystic Dark Knight and its Evolutions can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Dark and Death energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Mystic Dark Knight: *'Orb Change - Dark:' Changes the Light Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks Black Knight: *'Orb Change - Dark:' Changes the Light Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Coatl Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Dark Elemental, and Mutant Type allies slightly Black Wizard: *'Heart Change - Dark:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Dark Sorcery:' Attacks that use 5 or more Dark Orbs gain a small power boost Chaos Dragon Knight: *'Orb Change - Dark:' Changes the Light Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Coatl Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Dark Elemental, and Mutant Type allies by 1.5x Crowley: *'Heart Change - Dark:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Dark Sorcery:' Attacks that use 7 or more Dark Orbs gain a 2.5x power boost Key: Mystic Dark Knight | Black Knight | Black Wizard | Chaos Dragon Knight | Crowley Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers